


Harry Potter and The Power of G U N

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Parody, do you know how fast the story would've ended if they really had guns?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: When the prophecy said that Harry would have a power that the Dark Lord didn't, people weren't expecting it to be this.





	Harry Potter and The Power of G U N

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fan production. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Please support the official release.
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

Harry and his friends were standing in the room of requirement. The students were standing in a big group, all looking towards Harry, the boy standing on the opposite side of the room.

“You all know why we’re here, right?” Harry asked, looking around the crowd. Everyone nodded. “Good. Now to give my full explanation of what we will be doing. As you all at least heard, Voldemort is back. BUT… No one believes that. Also, our education is being stunted; all theory, but no practice.

“With that in mind I have two things to teach you guys,” Harry finished, holding up two fingers.

“Wait,” someone in the crowd said. “I thought we were just going to learn magic that the school won’t teach us?”

“Good question,” Harry said, pointing at the student. “Learning magic has to do with Umbridge and our education. The other thing has to do with Voldemort. And that thing is… Well…”

Harry gestured to his side and, suddenly, a table appeared. A table with many things on it. 

“Harry… Are those guns?” Hermione asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

On the table there lay many firearms. Pistols, assault rifles, shotguns, etc.

“Yes, Hermione, they are guns. Yes, indeed,” Harry said, looking at the table. “You see, a thought came to me over the summer,” he followed, pacing back and forth. “If voldemort hates muggles so much, then why don’t we fight him with muggle weapons?”

The crowd of students started murmuring.

“It DOES make sense.”

“...but I don’t like loud noises.”

“What’s a gun?”

“I know some of you are skeptical about using something your not familiar with. Trust me, I was like that too. But then I started to get used to it. Now, I can fire a gun with ease. Let me demonstrate.”

Just as he grabbed a pistol, a stand with a bullseye on it popped out of the ground. Without missing a beat, Harry aimed the gun and fired it. Almost at the center.

The students jumped back at the loud sound, shocked into silence.

“Don’t worry about anyone finding us out,” Harry said, puting the pistol back down on the table. “The room’s sound charmed.”

“Now,” he continued. “My plan is to flip-flop each day on what we’re learning. One day: spells, the next: guns. Rinse and repeat until we fight Voldemort and get our education back.”

Harry then looked towards the students and asked, arms wide: “Any questions?”

 

XoXoXoXo

 

Harry and his friends were standing before the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

“Give us the prophecy, Potter,” Lucius Malfoy said pointing his wand at the boy.

Harry looked at the crystal ball in his hand, and then at Lucius.

“You know,” Harry said, a smile forming on his lips. “We were training for this very moment all school year.”

Lucius scoffed. “As if a school year of wandwork can match double your lifetime.”

“I wasn’t talking about wandwork,” Harry said reaching into his back pocket, just like his friends were. “I was talking about these.”

The students then proceeded to pull out their guns.

“Remember, everyone,” Harry called to his friends. “Do not kill them. Just incapacitate them.”

“Can I cripple Lestrange?” Neville asked.

“Sure. Why not?”

 

…

 

When Voldemort walked into the ministry later, he was greeted with a bunch of teenagers pointing guns at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few G U N memes and it got me thinking: “What if Harry Potter used guns?” I doubt many of the characters even know what a gun is.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You’re awesome!


End file.
